Eyes, One Direction X Factor
by IAmADirectioner
Summary: They've been eliminated, and they feel crushed... until... a lifeline appears. I don't own ANYTHING here except for the descriptions of the boys... feel free to use them though, I don't mind! If you told me I would really like it! So... enjoy! :D


Green eyes, like the sea, shifting from green to blue to green.  
Brown eyes, deep and loving, chestnut warm.  
Blue eyes, bright, sapphire blue.  
Another brown pair, like bronze jewels twinkling in the moonlight.  
And lastly, another green pair, like the forest, with browns and blues playing through it.

They all were focused on one thing.  
One thing only. And this thing meant something different to all of them.  
Yet something so, so similar.  
It was the flying feeling you get when you feel exhilirated.  
It was the moment when you feel like you can do anything, anything at all.  
It was the time when you feel completely at peace, yet so tramatized by joy at the same time.  
It was the star you always look at at night, and wish on before sleeping.  
It was what they hoped was their destiny.  
To sing for everyone.

Going through rejection had hurt badly, hurt them all badly. It had lowered their hopes, nearly destroyed their dreams.

But then... a lifeline. They heard their names being called, and they obediently stepped forward, still numb with misery and shock.  
They murmured amongst themselves anxiously. They didn't want to be hurt anymore. All they wanted, all they needed, was that one thing.

They were herded up, into the light, infront of the people who they called judges. They all huddled up together, feeling more confident nearer to eachother, though they didn't really know eachother that well - at all.

"Hello," said Nicole, a judge, softly. "Hi," came the fakely cheerful, broken replies from them and the others.  
"Thank you so much for coming back," she continued, her voice sweet, but it wasn't comforting. But they held onto their wishes, and looked on.  
"I know, and, judging from some of your faces, that this is really hard."

A few of them could've snorted in exasperation and sadness. Really hard wasn't even close. Their dreams felt shattered.

"We've thought long and hard about it," she said, "And we've thought of each of you as individuals. And we just feel you're too talented to let go of."  
Startled, they looked at eachother in confusion and hope. Could it...?  
"We think it would be a great idea, to have two seperate groups."  
Simon spoke."We've decided to put you both in..."  
But the rest was drowned in screams of excitement and relief and happiness.  
They jumped, stumbled, fell, and laughed in happiness. Their eyes shone and sparkled, and they congratulated eachother, pulling into a tight group hug.

"Carrots!" yelled the one with a red wooly hat on randomly, his sea-green eyes sparkling with joy.

"Guys, guys, girls. This is a lifeline." Simon said loudly. They released eachother and all faced the judges, suddenly appearing more serious. But joy bubbled in the inside.  
"You have got to work ten, twelve, fourten hours a day, every single day and take this oppurtinity." Simon emphasised these words. "You got a real shot here, guys."  
He smiled, and they just noticed him wink - or did he? But they didn't care, they didn't care at all. They were just crazily happy, and they enjoyed it.

Then one of them, the one with eyes like a forest and green shirt underneath his sweater, began clapping, and the one with eyes like sapphires and sandy hair joined him joyously.  
They began leaving, all feeling like they were walking on air.  
The forest eyes and the one with bronze-jewels for eyes who wore a pinkish shirt walked side by side, the forest eyed one scooping up a girl, grinning out of his chocolate colored curls.  
The one with eyes like the everchanging sea hugged the small blonde with brilliant sapphire eyes, with the chestut eyed one at their heels.

All they felt was blissful relief - and a strong determination.  
They all knew how it felt like to be left behind - and they had a new fire of determination to not let it happen again. They would survive to the end.

And later, when they would all look at eachother, they saw determination and love in their eyes. Because they knew they were meant to be a group.  
A band.  
A harmony of voices.  
And a friend, to one another, and to their voices... and to their future.

_Green eyes, like the sea, shifting from green to blue to green, whose owner was named Louis._  
_Brown eyes, deep and loving, chestnut warm, who belonged to the boy called Liam._  
_Blue eyes, bright, sapphire blue, who were an Irishman's, named Niall._  
_Another brown pair, like bronze jewels twinkling in the moonlight, were set in the beautiful face of someone named Zayn._  
_And lastly, another green pair, like the forest, with browns and blues playing through it, which were a boy's called Harry._

And that was the beginning of the group, which have come to be known as two simple words... _One Direction._


End file.
